Surprise
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Angie gets what she always wanted for her birthday with a little help from her friend LJ.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For my lovely Ang. I hope you enjoy this :D And Happy Birthday :D

~L.J~

"Really Alex? You agreed to this so why you can't just shut-up and get in side is beyond me." I snapped crossing my arms as Chris laughed.

"Yes, but L.J I was under the influence and don't remember this at all. I think you're just doing this to get back at me for telling Daniel you have a crush on him." Which only made Chris laugh even more. So what if I fancied the pants off Austin Aries, guy was handsome as hell!

"Alex you are getting in the box before I make you and as for proof, Chris you still have it?"

"Oh L.J you best believe I do I want to upload this baby to YouTube once this party is over." He pressed play on his phone and showed Alex and me talking. Alex agreeing to our little plan.

"See and we know you're crushing on her anyway so it'll be fine. She's smitten with you. You jump out do your thing and then you two can play sucky faces all night long."

"L.J please I don't wanna embarrass myself. And how do you know she likes me?" He asked I could see he was wavering.

"Hello! BFF's she told me. She also told me she thinks you have a fine ass." I smirked as he got this look on his face.

"Fine, but do I really…" I cut across him.

"Yes you do, get it on or I'll get the guys to put you in it." He didn't argue this time and wondered into the bathroom to change. Angie would be here in less than an hour, guests were already arriving.

"Is this going to work how you plan it too?" My shoulders slumped as Chris asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sick of these two pussy footing round each other."

"Agreed."

~Angie~

I was wearing an Ox blood red skater dress, with plain black pumps. Not the greatest out fit for a party, but it was my party and I'd wear what I wanted. LJ was waiting outside for me and waved as I got out of the cab.

"Hey birthday girl you took your time!"

"Hey I had to find an outfit." Though really I wasn't sure if I wanted to come. LJ could be pushy at times and I knew she had something up her sleeve planned for tonight. I just really hope it wasn't strippers. Jamie had offered to give LJ the numbers of some "highly talented" strippers, but I'd heard from other sources said strippers were vile.

"Well come on everyone is waiting on you!" she smiled dragging me in to the club room we had booked. The music was blaring and I couldn't hear anyone. I saw AJ and Kaz, Tommy, Nick, Matt and Joel, Jamie and Ashley and so many others. Everyone was drinking and having a blast, I saw Josh but no Patrick. And as much as I tried to not be bothered by it I was. I had started to drink letting L.J talk a mile a minute. I'd had enough to drink by the time a huge cake was rolled out to feel brave, but by no means enjoy a stupid ass stripper. As that was clearly what was inside the damn thing.

"Uh-uh where do you think you're slopping off to?" L.J said as I made a run for the bathroom.

"Erm too much to drink, need to be sick?" I tried, but she was having none of it.

"Angie I promise it isn't one of those stupid strippers I promise you will enjoy this. If you don't then…feel free to embarrass me about Dan. Ok?"

"Fine, but you so owe me for this." I growled walking back towards the cake. Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO began to play and I could already feel the blush starting to creep up my cheeks. The top of the cake popped up confetti spilling out and flying around as a man dressed in an officers uniform stood up. His cap was covering his face as his he began to sway his hips and thrust them forward. He kept his head tilted forward as he slowly undid his military jacket.

Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Red-Fu with the big ass fro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body!

The guy was totally rocking it and I had to hand it to L.J he was pretty damn good. I'm sure I knew him though I just needed to see his face. His hands moved to his pant bottoms as he continued to gyrate his hips. The cat calls were almost as loud as the music.

"OFF! OFF!" L.J started the chant as I and the other women continued it.

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it

He ripped them off to reveal just a posing pouch. The guy continued to dance as I had a sneak suspicion who it was.

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out

Check it out

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it

He threw the hat off into the crowd to show Patrick Martin. I nearly died, he was smirking at me as he continued to thrust forward. I'd like to say I hadn't thought about this, but I had and to see it in front of me, well I was embarrassed. Yet things low in body began to tingle as I watched him thrust his hips out. He jumped down after the song had finished and grinded up against L.J who smacked across the back of the head as Dan wrapped his arm around her waist. Pat turned to look at me and I turned and walked away. I ran outside cursing myself, why couldn't I just tell him how I felt? I flagged down a cab just as he made it outside back in full Military uniform.

"Angie wait please!" I bit my lip at the pleading in his voice as I stepped into the cab leaving the door open as the invite it was. He climbed in after me and the ride back to my place was quiet. I didn't know what to say to him and neither did he. The cab pulled up outside and I paid the driver. I still didn't talk and he followed me inside. I motioned him into the living room as I went to a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled a glass filling it with red wine and necking it. Patrick was in my house. He had pleaded with me not to go. Maybe it was the alcohol, but then again maybe he did like me as much as I liked him. The wine had boosted my confidence as I walked back into the living room seeing Patrick sat there whirling the hat around on his hand. He looked up at me and then down at his feet.

"Look L.J didn't get me to do it to embarrass you, I agreed to do it because I thought you'd like it and I hoped you would cos I like you Angie I want there to be an, us not as friends but more." I looked at him and decided he meant it.

I pushed him back on to the couch and straddled his legs. His arms came up to wrap round my waist as I pressed my lips to his hungrily. So many times I had imagined this and now it was finally happening. I bit his lip I pushed my tongue into his mouth our tongues fighting for dominance as I started to open his jacket. I ran my hands across his smooth and toned chest, raking my fingers down to skim his pants. He hooked his hands under my dress as he moved to kiss and suck my neck I pulled away to slip the dress over my head as he slid his jacket off completely. Pat quickly pulled me back down to him running his hands over my sides and up my back I could feel my pussy getting wetter every second. As one hand continued to caress my back his other hand slid into my panties to cup my wet and throbbing pussy.

"God Angie you're so wet." He murmured as he began to tease my clit, pinching and pulling with finger and thumb. I moaned as I grinded myself against him. Pat's other hand pinged off my bra spilling my pert breast for him. He moved from my mouth and licked out at my nipple sending a shiver through my body as his tongue twirled round my hardened nipple. His teeth grazed my nipple before taking it into his mouth and his tongue teasing and his teeth biting. His fingers moved from my aching clit to slip inside my warm juicy pussy.

"Oh yes Pat!" I could feel it starting to build inside me, but I pulled away ridding Patrick of his pants leaving him in just his posing pouch. I would have to thank L.J for this later. His cock pushed against the fabric begging for release. And I obliged taking it out licking the tip clean of Pat's pre-cum. He groaned as I began to work the tip with my tongue slow putting more of his huge throbbing cock in my mouth. I worked it letting my tongue run a long it, but it seemed he wasn't satisfied with my pace as he knotted his hand in my hair and began thrusting into my mouth.

"Jesus Christ, fuck!" he cried thrusting one last time into my mouth. His cum spilling down my throat. I licked my way back up his shaft making sure to lick up every drop of his warm sticky cum. I wanted him inside me, but he flipped me on to the couch. Pat kissed me again moving down to my neck kissing and nibbling along my collar bone. He massaged my breast as he licked a path between them slowly moving down to my naval. He pulled off my panties with his teeth before nestling between my legs. Pat kissed his way up my thigh his hands running up and down the outside of them before he finally came to my pussy. He licked at my clit and opening tasting and teasing. Before finally pushing two fingers inside. Pats fingers worked at my pussy while his tongue massaged my clit. As the first wave hit me I moaned in ecstasy digging my nails into his back making gasp in pain. He made sure to lick me clean causing more ripples of pleasure to rock my body. He pulled out a condom and I sat up taking it from him pulling it down his length slowly and deliberately , squeezing just hard enough to make his eyes roll. He took my hands pushing me back on to the couch pinning my hands above my head. He lined himself up at my entrance brushing the tip of his cock against it teasing like crazy.

"Stop it, just fuck me!" He thrust into me and I gasped taking his full length in inside me. He pounded into my pussy hard and fast. I didn't need to ask him to go faster as he seemed to know what I needed. I felt my walls tighten around his cock as he struggled to keep his pace. As my orgasm washed through me I bucked hard against him pushing his dick deeper inside raking my nails down his back as he spilled his seed into the condom. He collapsed on top of me panting. He moved so he was holding his weight and I arched up to kiss him sweetly. I moved from him and grabbed my clothes.

"And where are you going beautiful?" He smirked stroking his semi erect cock, my eyes focusing on it.

"Shower, care to join me?"

A/N: So that is that, I might turn it into a two shot not sure yet :D


	2. Chapter 2

The shower pounded down on to our bodies as Pat pinned me to the wall. He moved so just one hand was holding my arms above me his other hand trailing down my side. Gently caressing my breast as he kissed me slowly and sweetly. He moved to my neck kissing, sucking and biting. Moan after moan escaping my lips. His hand trailing down to my thigh. I moved my legs apart silently begging to feel him inside me again. He traced the tip of my finger across my clit as his mouth moved to my breast his tongue swirling over my nipple his finger pinching my clit. My knees were going weak beneath me. Just as my legs went Pat lifted me pushing his condom covered cock into me slowly. He released my hands so he could hold me. His teeth biting into my breast as he kept an even slow pace. This was love making not the hot sex we'd had in the living room. My left hand gripped his toned back as my right ran through his hair bringing him up so I could kiss him. Running my tongue along his lip as his pace quickened but remained gentle. I was in total bliss. I broke the kiss as my orgasm washed through me and I moaned out his name before biting into his neck. He gasped in pain, but it was replaced with a deep moan as he filled the condom with his seed. He let me slide to my feet his arms wrapped round me as he pressed his lips softly against mine in a sweet and gentle kiss.

We dried off and were laid in my bed. I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment, my most wonderful birthday. But I needed to know what this meant for us know I had sobered up some.

"Patrick?" He looked down at me moving a piece of hair behind my ear caressing my cheek.

"Yes Angie?" I bit my lip not sure how he would respond.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked all my insecurities pushing to the forefront of my mind.

"It means whatever you want it to. I don't think you know how long I have waited for this. Everything about you Angie draws me to you. Your soft chocolate brown eyes. Your perfect kissable lips. The way you laugh, the way when you smile the room seems to lighten. I've liked you for so long. And because I've finally got you." He smiled that beautiful smile of his and kissed the tip of my nose. "I will never let you go if I can help it. I want this, us. I want to wake up and see your smiling face every morning." He kissed me softly then and blushed before a nervous laugh escaped his lips. "Sorry that sounded so fake and cheesy." I moved so I was as close to him as I could get. I laid my head across his heart and smiled.

"Wasn't cheesy, cos I feel exactly the same about you Pat." He kissed me then and I cuddled into him falling asleep in his warm embrace.


End file.
